Ciel and Sebastian Yaoi
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: A ciel and Sebby Yaoi ;3 for all you pervs out there


As nighttime fell over the large mansion, known as Phantomhive manor, the young master was preparing for another night of sleep or so he thought...  
"Sebastian will you please hurry and change me?"asked the small boy to the tall was beginning to grow impatient.  
"Of course young master please allow me a moment to prepare your bath" replied Sebastian in a low seductive saying anything more the butler turned on his heel and walked into the slumped onto his bed waiting for the "ok" to enter his bathroom.  
'Honestly must I take a bath twice a day' Ciel thought to himself. While Ciel mulled over his thoughts Sebastian peeked his head through the door and stared at his young master. Ciel was lying with his hands behind his head  
" Young master the bath is ready." said Sebastian. Ciel got up and walked into the bathroom holding his arms out closing his eyes waiting for Sebastian to undress him. The cold touch of his butler's hand made Ciel shiver.  
"Sebastian your hands are freezing!" exclaimed Ciel.  
"Sorry young master." Sebastian said apologetically.  
"It's fine just finish undressing me."Ciel said.  
Sebastian finished undressing the boy. As Ciel climbed slowly into the bathtub and started to daydream as Sebastian watched him closely.  
'He really is cute and his body is very mature for a 13-year-old boy. God I would give anything just to be able to make love to that body.' Sebastian thought quietly to himself. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts by a soft voice.  
"Would you like to join me Sebastian?"Ciel asked slightly blushing and looking at the butler with curious eyes.  
"Only if you want me to young master." Sebastian answered.  
"Call me Ciel it is my name after all and yes I do want you to join me."Ciel said a bit irritated from being called 'young master' all the time.  
"As you wish youn- I mean Ciel." Sebastian said slowly taking off his shirt making Ciel stare in wonder at the pale skin reflecting the moonlight streaming through the window.  
"Your drooling Ciel." informed Sebastian.  
"shut up and get your butt in this bathtub." commanded Ciel.  
"As you wish Ciel." said Sebastian chuckling and climbed slowly intthe bathtub alongside the young boy, but as the young boy moved to make room for the man he slipped and landed on top of Sebastian. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized that he had landed on Sebastian however he didn't land on his chest as he previously thought. Oh no Ciel had fallen so perfectly that he and Sebastian were now kissing. Both were blushing. Ciel slowly pulled away and sat up on Sebastian's waist.  
"S-sebatian I'm s-" his words were cut off by Sebastian pulling him close wrapping one arm around the boy's waist an the other around Ciel's neck holding him while Sebastian kissed him with so much love and so much passion Ciel thought the world stopped spinning. Sebastian pulled away slowly climbing out of the bathtub,drying off and getting dressed ( :O Sebastian how could you is probably what you guys are thinking but just wait) "Young master it is past your bedtime." He said looking at the still naked boy. Slowly Cirl got out of the bath and dressed without saying anything. Outside a thunderstorm was quickly rolling in.  
Ciel walked into his bedroom and crawled into bed as it began to rain outside. Lightning and thunder always made it impossible for Ciel to sleep because he always had nightmares about the night that his parents died.  
"Sebastian will you stay the night with me?"Ciel asked quietly not thinking that his butler had heard him but Sebastian ,being what he was, did.  
"Only if you really want me to." Sebastian replied walking to Cirl's bedside and looked at him with begging eyes. Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside. Cirl squeaked and jumped into Sebastian's arms.  
"P-please stay. Don't leave me alone." Ciel cried into Sebastian's chest.  
"Shh it's ok I'm here." Sebastian said," I promise that as long as I'm here nothing will ever hurt you."  
Slowly lifting the boy's chin Sebastian looked at Ciel's deep blue eyes and kissed him softly pulling him close.  
"Sebastian please make love to me." Ciel whispered loud enough for Sebastian to hear.  
"As you wish Ciel." agreed Sebastian and clapped his hands and 100 candles lit up the dark room.  
"Wow." Ciel said. "When did you do all of this?" Curl asked curiously.  
"I had Finny,Baldo,and Mey-Rin put it together while we were..." Sebastian blushed at this thought.  
"Oh." Ciel nodded.  
Sebastian slowly laud the boy down and laid next to him, kissing him gently and slowly stripping the boy and himself of everything except for boxer. Slowly Sebastian slid off their boxers. Meanwhile Ciel was blushing so much that he thought he might pass out but suddenly he was wide awake by the feeling of Sebastian's saliva coated fingers inside of him.  
"Oh god Sebastian." Ciel moaned out squirming slightly as Sebastian started to slowly thrust the fingers in and out of him. "Sebastian please take me."  
Willingly Sebastian complied and pulled a bottle of lube from Ciel's top drawer of the nightstand chuckling at Cirl's confused face. "Believe it or not I was a teenager once so I know all the tricks." Sebastian opened the bottle and spread a generous amount over his fully erected cock and gently pulled Ciel's legs over his shoulders."Promise you will tell me if it starts to hurt.  
"Promise." Ciel replied ready for the moment he had been waiting for for almost 3 years.  
Slowly Sebastian started to enter the boy making him moan.  
"S-sebastian." Ciel moaned out.  
Slowly Sebastian started to thrust in and out of the 13-year-old's small hole.  
"Go faster and harder your not going to break me Sebastian." Ciel commanded.  
"But Ciel I don't want to hurt you." replied Sebastian with a hint of concern in his voice.  
"I promise you won't hurt me." Ciel responded.  
"Ok but if I hurt-" his words were cut off by a tender kiss on the lips.  
"Please Sebastian." Ciel whispered pulling away slowly.  
"Fine." Sebastian finally agreed and started to thrust as hard and as fast as he could without hurting the young boy.  
"OH YES SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed out pulling the butler close and kissing him. "This is what I wanted." After an hour and a half Ciel finally started to climax.  
"Oh god Sebastian I think I'm going to..." Before Ciel could finish his sentence Sebastian hit him so hard and so right that he came onto himself and Sebastian. Sebastian,along with a few final thrusts, came into the boy.  
"I love you." Both lovers said at the same time after they had caught their breath. Slowly the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms. Just as slowly Finny,Baldo and Mey-Rin closed the bedroom door with their eyes forever stained.


End file.
